kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza
'''Eliza is a character from the ORPHANAGE series and BACON'S ADVENTURE. She debuted in ORPHANAGE -Part 2 as Evan's lost sibling. Like her brother, she has powers that she can use to her advantage Biography Early Life Eliza grew up with her unnamed Mother and younger brother, Evan. One day, Eliza went walking, she'd gotten lost in the forest and stumbled upon a boy. She informed him that she was lost, and he offered to help her. The two swiftly became lovers. Overtime, the boy expressed his concern about Eliza’s powers. She later reassured him, telling him that “everything was going to be okay”. A year after they met, he called a scientist to help. The scientist had the will, however, to use Eliza’s power to his own advantage. Eliza then froze all whom was present in the room, inclusive of her boyfriend. Eliza later heard that Evan resides in an orphanage, and Eliza headed there to collect her brother. In “Orphanage” Eliza makes her first appearance in the Orphanage (series). She came to visit her younger brother, Evan with older sister, Caroline. There, Miss Pinktastic introduces her to Ocra. As she is about to collect her younger brother, the door to the tower slams open. Rushing towards them, is a panicked Evan. He cries desperately for help, before exposing Ocra. However, following her exposure, physcotically murders Miss Pinktastic. Following these events, Eliza takes control and levitates Orcra, who swiftly calls her son. Her son and Eliza engage in a violent encounter, though Eliza wins due to her powers sending “The Son” flying across the map of roblox, meeting in his eventual death. Following the encounter, Eliza knocks Ocra out, much to the excitement of the orphanage hostages. She then changes Orcra’s personality, before treating her as a slave. Following this, she swiftly gains respect from the members, and Lucas develops a crush on her, much to Ashley’s anger. Skyler then tries to get her to help Daniel, though Eliza fails to do so. Following this, Skyler betrays Eliza and decides to contact the scientists. Meanwhile, Ashley attemtpts to ruin Eliza’s power and snatches her locket, though Eliza sadistically explains she was born with the powers and murders Ashley. In latter events, Eliza attempts to persuade Evan to use his powers with the same evil that their mother would have wanted. Lucas then murders Jur in an attempt to appease Eliza, who decides to use it as an opportunity to channel her brothers power, and satisfyingly watches as Evan murders Lucas. Upon realising that much of orphans are dead, an angry Skyler calls the scientists and provides them with Eliza’s location. The scientists then arrive at the orphanage, unbeknownst to the supernatural beings, and Jake and Eliza fight the scientists in a rather brutal encounter, one wich ultimately results in Jakes death. An infuriated Eliza, now obsessed with avenging her brother goes on a ”scientist killing spree” and fatally wounds another scientist, who, in his last moments, uses the Bacons Staff to successfully suck in Eliza. After a painful process requiring the regurgitation of her limbs, Eliza is sucked into the staff. Inside the “Bacon’s Staff” Following her encounter with the scientists, Eliza would eventually and slowly reconstruct her soul, and the powers of her own would destroy supernatural attempts by the owner of the staff, Bacon. Finally, she emerges out off the staff in true form when Bacon has just encountered the Wild Witch in his “Bacon Adventures“. Eliza decides to resurrect Noobetta (the currently deceased companion of Bacon) on the condition that she receives aid from Bacon. Bacon agrees, and Eliza ressurrects Noobetta. She is quick to realise that Bacon is slightly hesitant on aiding her, though Eliza pshycologically blackmails bacon and claims she can always kill Noobetta again. Before long, two scientists then chase Bacon down, resulting in Bacon and Noobetta escaping though Eliza fails to escape, and is captured. Eliza escapes her inprisonment though realise the scientists had collected her magical radiation for their own use, she decides to make a potion wich needs ingredients from people. Eliza then appears in a prison where the “Criminals“ are situated. She then appears before Alex (male) and explains that she has knowledge of his homosexual crush on Jack before persuading him to let her feed a potion to his crush. His crush then enters the cell, much to the despising of his current partner, Alex (female) who was just about to propose. An enraged Alex comes to find the two males in a cell, and Eliza is able to persuade her to murder her partner in fury. Upon doing so, Alex (female) is shocked and looks guiltily at the former, as Alex (male) laments the death of his beloved. Eliza then explains that Alex (female) has a broken heart-needed for the potion, before committing yet another homicidal act by tearing out the heart from Alex (female). A satisfied Eliza walks out of the cell, only to find the warden and several other Swat police force surrounding Eliza. Eliza simply waves her hand, killing all Police present before leaving. Completing her potion Later, she completes 50 per cent of her potion by persuading a girl to murder her homicidal boyfriend. Eliza equally explains that she has a changed heart, wich is needed for the potion. She then phsycotically tears out the heart from the chest of the girl. Eliza continues to play games inclusive of setting people up, breaking their hearts and then tearing their hearts out. She then visits her frozen boyfriend, and proceeds to end him by tearfuly ripping out his heart. Appearance Eliza has long black hair, as some of her hair hangs from her shoulders too. She wears a red, plastic headband on top of her head. She has a grey, long sleeved crop top with the word "VERSACE" in different shades of grey. She wears a golden amulet that is shaped in a diamond with a small red gem engraved it. She wears blue denim shorts with black sandals. Relationships Ashley At first, she had thought of her as an admirer of hers, but Ashley soon becomes jealous after Lucas had given her a gift. Ashley soon steals Eliza's necklace and shoves her, but her plan to kill Eliza did not work. Eliza soon apathetically kills Ashley after using her seduction spell. Caroline Eliza was the only one who had remembered Caroline from childhood, and traveled to the orphanage with her. Caroline supports Eliza in the battle against Ocra, but shows no worry when Eliza was thrown across the room by Ocra's Son. They are seen sitting with each other on the sofa pondering, but is soon disturbed by Lucas. They do not interact anymore after this scene. Daniel She was willing to try and revive Daniel, but states she was unsuccessful and there was no hope in helping him. Evan Eliza deeply cares about her brother, and their bond is very close. This is shown as Evan tells her to evacuate the dangerous orphanage. Eliza explains to Evan that it will be okay, and that they should use their powers to help defeat Ocra. At first Evan disagrees, so Eliza uses her powers to defeat Ocra by herself. When Eliza was harmed by Ocra's son, Evan helps his sister and soon kills him. After Eliza had killed Ashley, Eliza tries to help Evan control his powers to discard Ashley's corpse. She also supports him when Evan kills Lucas to avenge Jur. When they were outnumbered by the scientists and police, Evan tries to protect Eliza and himself. He kills three police officers but is later killed by one of the officers. Eliza (in a fit of rage) threw her self into the scientists, and the remaining police officers. Which killed them instantly. Female Scientist She despises her and her workmates, and soon kills her with her powers. She was imprisoned in Bacon's Staff after she stood on the capsule containing said staff. Jur She considers him a stranger, only caring about him because he was her brother's friend. She urges Evan to kill Lucas to avenge Jur. Lead Scientist She dislikes him and his group of scientists, and blames him for the death of her beloved brother. She soon kills him with her powers. Lucas She was acquaintances with Lucas after he had given her the blueberry muffin, while Lucas thought that he could use her to his advantage to prevent Evan from using his powers on him. Lucas was soon shocked when Eliza had betrayed him and told Evan to kill him, destroying their relationship. Male Scientist She is apathetic towards him and kills him with her powers after the death of her brother. Miss Pinktastic Eliza seems to trust Miss Pinktastic, as she will follow her to Orca's Orphanage. ''However, she shows no condolences as Ocra brutally murders Miss Pinktastic in front of her. She was the social worker for both her, and her siblings. 'Ocra' She despises Ocra, and plans to kill her after Miss Pinktastic was murdered. She had a backup plan however, and after Ocra had been knocked unconscious, she had changed her personality to a nice and caring nanny. She treats her like a slave after her personality change. 'Ocra's Son' She hates Ocra's Son as he had backfired her plan and threatened to kill her. She had to scream for Evan's help after he had thrown her across the room. 'Skyler' She was acquaintances with her at first, willing to help her revive Daniel. It is later revealed that she had contacted the scientists and tries to imprison her in Bacon's Staff, in hopes to avenge her fallen friends, destroying their friendship. 'Unnamed Mother' She does not seem to care too much about her deceased mother, but believes she is supposed to grow in her steps. It is presumed that they deeply cared about each other in her childhood. Powers '''Love & Manipulation' Eliza is able to enamor males with an aura that instantly makes them fall in love with her. While the affected males are in this mood, they will obey whatever Eliza wishes. This power does not work on family members, females or undead humans. Exception for Crybaby. She fell in love with Eliza in Bacon's Adventure (episode seven) when Eliza used her powers. Personality Alteration Eliza is able to change the personality of others entirely. It takes preparation to be able to use this power as stated by Eliza. It will only take effect as long as Eliza is active. Death Inducement Eliza is able to kill who she wants after her spells. It is unknown if she is able to control this power or if it only occurs after she is in immediate danger. Resurrection Eliza has the ability to bring, what was once a living thing, back to life. She shows this power in Bacon's Adventure (episode five). Trivia *After the death of her siblings, Eliza was the last remaining member of her family. *Eliza's return was foreshadowed by her appearance at Kavra's "Meet and Greet". *''Versace'', a logo that appears on Eliza's shirt, comes from an Italian fashion company found in 1978. *Although Ocra's personality was changed, the orphanage remained dangerous. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Orphanage Category:Alive Characters Category:Villains Category:BACON'S ADVENTURE Category:Toxic Category:Part Of Me Category:MONSTER Category:Say You Won't Let Go